1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a music box, and particularly to a music box, having a transmission device, which can drive a doll mounted thereon to move back and forth, and to return.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional music box, the music drum has a shaft mounted with a transmission gear, which engages with a plurality of gear trains; each gear train is connected with a transmission structure to actuate a doll mounted on the music box to have a simple rotation, a left-and right swinging, an up-and-down motion, an up-and-down swinging, and a reciprocating motion; the aforesaid motions are usually done by means of structures as follows:
For rotation: A structure may include a rotative gear and a rotative shaft, which extends upwards, being mounted with a doll.
For swinging laterally: A structure includes a rotative gear and a swinging arm, which are coupled together by using a connecting rod; when the rotative gear turns, the swinging arm will be pulled to move back and forth, and therefore a doll mounted on a shaft furnished on the swinging arm will swing laterally.
To move up and down: A structure may include an eccentric wheel to pull two guide members to move up and down; the guide member has shaft extended over the music box to be mounted with a doll; when the eccentric wheel actuates the two guide members to move up and down, the doll will also move up and down.
To swing up and down: A structure similar to a rocking chair includes a gear with a short shaft or an eccentric wheel, which is connected with a vertical swinging rod; when the gear rotates, the short shaft on the gear will drive the swinging rod, and then the doll over the music box will swing.
To reciprocate: A structure includes a guide member fixedly mounted to a rail; the guide member is connected with a rotative gear via a connecting rod; when the rotative gear turns, the guide member will move back and forth.